<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maiden Pink by sugarpixi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233960">Maiden Pink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi'>sugarpixi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Clerith Week, Clerith Week 2020, F/M, First Meetings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clerith Week 2020 Day 2-Love At First Sight<br/>A re-telling of the first meeting, of a mercenary and flower girl from Cloud's perspective</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maiden Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Squenix does.</p><p>						Maiden Pink<br/>
Clerith Week 2020 Day 2- Love At First Sight</p><p>	It was hard to miss her. A woman in a pink dress and a red jacket, flailing about in the middle of a street that emptied no doubt, because of the news of a blown Mako Reactor. No one around seemed keen on helping her as she fought against invisible monsters. Cloud could not tear his eyes away from the woman in distress, and yet he could not will himself to move. Then she turned and their eyes met. Time stopped. His chest suddenly grew heavy and his head ached. Her face grew blurry as a familiar sinister voice spoke from deep within him, with a the visage of a beautiful silver-haired man from his memory to accompany it, shaking him deep in his core. </p><p>	“You are too weak to save anyone. Not even yourself.” </p><p>	Sephiroth. His words. His face. It caused him so much anguish. He was reminded... his purpose. It wasn't to be in some rebellious eco-terrorist group. That man who everyone thought no longer existed. He was very much alive... He felt it. He had to seek out Sephiroth and... </p><p>	“Hey... Are you ok?” </p><p>	A soft, concerned voice rang clearly through the static in his mind. Sephiroth had faded away, replaced by the view of a lovely brunette's face, tilted so she could observe him properly. Cloud quickly gathered himself, </p><p>	“I'm fine.” He told the girl,  looking away and walking past her. In the brief moment he was recovering from his panic, he was able to calm down first by her voice and then the sight of her. In that short instant he already had committed her face to memory. Her brown hair, appearing soft to the touch framed her face like a heart... Wide, green eyes, he could get lost in. Her mouth, also heart-shaped, pretty, delicate. Still, he need to leave, he had somewhere to go. He was also eager to leave, feeling vulnerable that she witnessed him in such a state. He tried to focus, remember what he was doing, bring himself back to reality... </p><p>	The girl was quick on her feet and soon stood in front of Cloud. Again he saw her face, once again noting her hair, her eyes, her nose, and mouth, this time in an opened mouth smile. He didn't expect her to be any more attractive but he couldn't help but he was surprised by the little fangs at the corners of her mouth. He tried to bring himself back once more and focused on the object presented to him, bright although not even close to how her face lit up just a moment before. </p><p>	“Huh? A Flower?” </p><p>	“That's right. It's a gift. You know, for scaring those things away.” </p><p>	“Those things?” He asked, thinking back to how he initially saw her. What was she seeing exactly? He quirked an eyebrow at her, hoping that she would expand on what those things were. </p><p>	“Never mind. Think of it as a memento.”</p><p>	“Just my luck...”</p><p>	Cloud turned around to obscure his look of utter disappointment at her deflection. His mouth was in a pout and he could not show her any more of his weak sides. A flower as a memento? He already wished she was someone who he could easily erase. But she stood out so much, a splotch of color in his colorless life. He didn't want to get too attached to such a thing. Just the thought made his chest ache. </p><p>	“I heard that you know!” she retorted, and he turned to find her holding the flower up to him with such determination and the flower innocently beckoning him to accept the offer. With a defeated sigh he surrendered to both. Her expression, slightly hardened didn't quite intimidate him but made him miss her toothy grin immediately and he wanted to convince himself that it would help move their interaction along.</p><p>	“How much?” </p><p>	“Well, that depends on the customer. In your case... it's on the house.” </p><p>	He watched her, focused on how her lips formed the words she spoke. His eyes widened at her offer. For free? Flowers were rare... But the flower maiden continued on, closing the distance between them. </p><p>	“Lovers used to give these when they reunited...” </p><p>	As she trailed off she managed to pin the flower into Cloud's uniform and step back reflexively as if to protect herself. This girl who was fighting off invisible danger didn't know it  was right in her face. He was a mercenary. He just helped blow up a mako reactor. She's being too unguarded around him. </p><p>	“Look I'm involved in things. Dangerous things.” </p><p>	That should do it. Straight, to the point... </p><p>	“Oh, I'm sure you are. So?” </p><p>	Well, that wasn't the kind of response he expected. What kind of woman was this? </p><p>	“So keep your distance.” </p><p>	There. That should do it. </p><p>	“Wait—you think someone's out to get you? Is that what you're all worked up about?” </p><p>	She sure knows how to keep the ball rolling. </p><p>	“Relax. No one's going to attack you. I promise.” </p><p>	When hearing that from her, Cloud could almost believe it. Almost. If not for what he knew he just did. All of the activities he had been taking a part in no doubt would have him on a hit list. She was too comfortable chatting him up and he didn't want to be. He was also struggling with a strange tightness in his chest. </p><p>	“Hey, a mako reactor just blew. You shouldn't be out here trying to sell fl--” </p><p>	Cloud was cut off by the flower peddler's abrupt scream. She dropped her basket of flowers and once again she was flailing around.</p><p>	“Help me!” she screamed, grabbing his arm, and suddenly those things they had previously talked about took on a form Cloud could see. There were many dark specters that floated around, and as one tried to enclose on the brunette, Cloud slashed it away. </p><p>	“What are they?” </p><p>	The flower girl asked as the shadowy figures swirled around them. So, she didn't know either? Cloud thought but for some reason all that mattered in that moment was her safety. A group of soldiers appeared and the shadows seemed to desist. One of the shadows coiled around one of the soldiers. </p><p>	“Drop your weapon!” the soldier demanded, as if influenced by the shadow. </p><p>	“Are you blind...?” Cloud inquired, incredulously, wondering how a big shadow flying through the sky could be missed. </p><p>	“You know-- you're right!” the flower maiden spoke, looking at Cloud and when their eyes met he knew she was referring back to their conversation about him being dangerous. </p><p>	“Wha-Wait!” Cloud called after the girl who had sprinted off, followed by one of the dark specters. </p><p>	“Nice meeting you!” The woman called over to Cloud, stopping just to acknowledge him before disappearing around the corner. </p><p>	Cloud sighed. His heart beat became steady. But as he heard the soldier bark at him once more he felt the blood rushing in his veins. Now was not the time to dwell on whether he'd see those eyes, that smile or hear that voice...  He had to keep going. He had to believe she would be safe... That perhaps they would meet again. </p><p> </p><p>~Fin </p><p>A/N: Again trying to write off the canon.I also wanted to use details that were revealed regarding what Cloud noticed about Aerith. For instance, there are many times it's been referenced that her eyes are striking to him, that he treasures her smile... and of course lots and lots of flower references. Although I probably didn't use flowers much here. Aerith her self is the flower here lolol. Funnily enough, this fic also satisfies two different prompts. Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>